It is known to use solar panels comprising photovoltaic modules that may be placed onto the exterior of a building or replace the existing roof tiles. Examples of such photovoltaic modules are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,495, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,408 and EP 0710806. The photovoltaic modules systems normally comprise a plurality of solar panels that are electrically connected to form a circuit. The solar panels may require routine maintenance that necessitates the removal of one or more of the solar panels.